<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>给我沉默的救赎 by ppliwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812652">给我沉默的救赎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa'>ppliwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:43:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是谁救了谁。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>k花</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>给我沉默的救赎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你不喜欢他吗？你不觉得他可爱吗？”<br/>“那是你吧kb。”<br/>是啊，那是我。一个打着兄弟旗号妄想留在他身边的傻子，昨天晚上我说了好多话，我不记得了，我对他们说了什么，好像就是关于他的事情。<br/>夜幕降临的时候我躲在只有我一个人的黑暗空间。<br/>黑暗确实大幅度增长我破坏美好事物的欲望，在某个看得见的地方寻找可悲的安全感。屏幕里装着我所有黑暗欲望的源头，也是我堕入黑暗后唯一的救赎。<br/>我们做了多久的好兄弟，我不想记得，依赖的心态和单纯的性格让他渐渐离不开我，他是个独立的男人，我知道，所以我在保护他。<br/>我把他当做圣母，却又想玷污他的身子。我知道花少北的每个生活习惯，我知道他最喜欢洗完澡之后不吹头发，我知道他睡觉的时候会用腿夹住被子，我知道他喜欢片里面哪种姿势。<br/>我爱上了这种感觉，我窥探着他所有的生活细节，占据所有好兄弟不应该拥有的空间，我仿佛在半清醒半疯狂的状态里燃烧自我，他好像对我有那么一丁点的喜欢，但是我觉得不够，如果他再不爱上我的话，那我只能用我卑劣又张扬的爱锁住他，逼退他所有的后路。<br/>零点的黑暗里屏幕中是刚刚下播的花少北，摄像头按在麦的上面，他会经常握着麦说话，小声的喘息都带了一层让我沉沦的天真气息，那美好得像初晨太阳的独特韵味，是我疯狂迷恋他的理由。<br/>然后我看着花少北起身，他的手摸到上衣下摆往上扯，先是脆弱的胯骨在我的视线中暴露，紧接着再是他分外好看到腰线和微微挺立的乳尖，就连在空气中提留过久的锁骨都浮上一层粉色，他就该是这个颜色，他有着又纯又欲的眼神勾得我的欲望上涌，这也是我疯狂迷恋他的理由。<br/>然后我在期待之中看见他进了浴室，然后便是什么也看不见了。对着空无一人的房间，我闭上眼睛手摸在早已勃起的性器上，我好像跟着他进到了浴室。<br/>顺着他的腰线往下，手上用了几分力道把他的性器握住然后不轻不重的揉捏。听着他有些暗哑的声音，我把双膝抵在他的腰侧，我的每一个细微动作都在摩擦着他腰侧的肌肤，手缓缓向下探去，摸到他身体最为柔软细腻的皮肤。<br/>然后指腹婆娑着穴口明显的褶皱，水流打湿了我的手指，浅浅的进入，指尖的触感黏腻带上了一点点的热度，温暖而又绵软就像置身在暖暖的海水里。他的眼里泛上水雾，朦胧之中混入浴室的水汽，缠缠绵绵的绕晕了我，然后将我送上了高潮。<br/>欲望的释放擦过夜幕的尾巴，好像一场迷蒙的性爱锁上了值得回味的过程，是淫靡又充满了旖旎的气息包裹全身。<br/>我睁开眼睛，屏幕中的花少北早就洗完了澡在床上翻滚，然后摸出手机摁下说了一句话。于是我摸到水杯旁的手机，看着新的语音消息笑出了声。<br/>“kb…你睡了吗?”<br/>是他的接近让我的欲望，焦虑，压抑变成了最好的催情剂。<br/>所以我只是给这段快要成功的感情加上了一点情趣，就像即将燃烧的火堆突然迎来了最后的助燃物，即便是燎原之火，也有星星点点的火光来灼烧快感。<br/>花少北说过我喝酒上脸，我的却上脸但能保存自己的理智，等到看他脸上泛起潮红我才放心地抱起他慢慢地往卧室走，一步又一步，感觉时间过得格外慢，然后走到这个时间的尽头之后便是没有后路的深渊。当深渊凝视着我，我却对深渊起了不该有多欲望。<br/>药效很快就起作用了，花少北睡着了一样，漂亮的眉眼是我的人间向往，轻柔的气息是我的动力支撑，我错了，我低估了对他的喜欢，我喜欢到他就算喜欢我一点我也只要他不爱我，他不爱我才好，他要干干净净的，不要爱我。<br/>那个干干净净的男孩是我心里深深的梦。<br/>我终于和他融为一体，我们好像两颗星星在漫长旅途中寻找前路，却在相忘之时坠入银河，飘过黑暗拥抱欲望，在颤抖中给夜幕带来了深爱的白昼。<br/>花少北早就醒了，他靠在我的肩膀上，没说话也没动作，像一个漂亮的洋娃娃陪着他伤心的主人，其实被玩弄的他才是该伤心那个，是吗？<br/>花少北在肩头蹭了蹭，他问我是不是哭了，我说没有，然后才慢慢地靠近我亲吻我的嘴唇，是一点点的细密的吻带着他独有的气息，却又虚无缥缈。<br/>他说我的药是假的，他才是真的，我说对，然后我不再说话，我已经不害怕了，欲望，焦虑，压抑合成了得到这样讽刺的词汇，他喜欢我。<br/>窗外厚重的云层开始下落，没有星星，我知道星星早就落在了花少北的眼睛里，我不是那颗与他一同坠入银河的星星，我却抱着他飘过黑暗。<br/>“你明明可以选择一个爱我的方式，为什么要用这样的方式磨灭我的喜欢…kb…?”<br/>我看着他的眼睛，他的眼里还是波光潋滟，像是有一层雾罩住了，眼角下落平添一分忧愁，好像藏在云里一样，我永远都能看见，永远摸不着。<br/>“…疲惫的生活里总要有温柔的梦想…。”<br/>“是吗？”<br/>他眼里含泪，只一秒让我沦陷。我好爱他啊，但我只要得到一个干干净净的不爱我的花少北，那才是我的朝思暮想，对吗，我问自己。<br/>“给我一个爱你的空间好不好…kb…”<br/>晨曦还未出现，我开始担心未来了，我不会深陷情网，永不会腻于欲望，也不会和他做兄弟。那些往日的情深又被翻出来了，如果说花少北是一个猎人，那么他已经用这些回忆狙中了我早已忘记可以爱的本心，从开始到现在，我一直都不是一个合格的变态，我不够脏，他不够干净，我们本就是该永远在一起的恋人。<br/>我喜欢沉默，还是黑暗?<br/>我喜欢黑暗的混杂，世间万物。<br/>我活过来了。<br/>“…好。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>